The Spiteful Seven
by directorcraco
Summary: A motley crew of strangers from all over the world encounter each other by chance and redirect the course of each others lives completely. A mere coincidence sends them on a journey with no destination, through Blue Sea and beyond. Pirates, Marines, massive sea creatures and the likes lie in wait for them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a reasonably hot day in the early morning, and the gentle drafts of wind originating from the North Blue made the humidity bearable at the ports of the infamous "White City". Sean stepped off a moderately sized transport vessel, offering a firm nod to the ship's crew. A few sailors and dockworkers glanced towards the six bottles of hard liquor fitted into holsters on his belt. In his hand, Sean held a rolled up poster. Business brought him all over the North Blue, hunting bounties to ensure that his insatiable thirst for cheap booze would be satisfied.

"Hey," Sean greeted an older fellow who was piecing together a box with a hammer and nails. "I need to know where the nearest bar is." The old man groaned a bit as he stood up and rubbed his lower back, pointing towards a set of steep concrete stairs leading upwards.

"Downtown there is a place called Deja's Drafts," he glanced towards the rolled up poster in his hands before resuming his work. "You'll find what you are looking for there."

Sean wiped the sweat from his thick brown eyebrows, nodding in thanks. The docks were busy and admittedly, a bit harder to traverse than he would have expected. People were moving things all over the place all the time. It took him longer than he would have expected to reach the stairs, but once he did it was smooth sailing from there.

It looked like any other townhouse one might expect to see in downtown Flevance. Once inside however, the atmosphere was completely different. The bar was filled with travelers, pirates and the likes. Trivial arguments and obnoxious belly laughs filled the air. One pair of voices, however, demanded Sean's attention. He sat down at one of the available seats and glanced towards the bartender, a voluptuous dark-skinned woman with a shaved head and hoop earrings. She was talking to another person who was on the opposite side of the bar with her.

It was dark young man with an afro and a headband. But those, perhaps, were the least intriguing parts about his appearance. Sean raised an eyebrow upon noticing his arms, which were openly exposed along with his chest due to the young man's choice of attire. From his forearms up to his biceps, he bore tattoos of strange dots and interconnected lines.

"Baby, is' like I saaid! I jus' need a little more time, and then I can get us both outta' here," he leaned forwards and grabbed one of her shoulders with his hands. She brushed him off.

"Shut up, Connor! Ever since we've been together you've done nothin' but loiter up around in my bar and twiddled your thumbs. You done been leeching off me for far too long. And I _see_ the way you been lookin' at them other girls!" The bartender started to slap at him with a wet dishrag, shooing him away. She shook her head, rolling her eyes while muttering something that sounded like 'trick' or maybe 'tick'. It was hard to tell.

"Whatchu' need honey? We got all kinds of beer from all over the world here, pick your poison."

Sean looked at the shelf behind her. She wasn't kidding. He ultimately decided on something simple. He was at Flevance for business, not for pleasure. He'd have to keep it light. "Some rum," he said. "Two shots will do. But I'm here for something else. I need some information, if you can indulge me."

"Sure thang baby, lemme' pour you your liquor _then_ we can talk business." The woman turned around to grab the glass. Connor rushed over to where she was once standing, leaning his arms against the table. He smiled and nodded his head towards the rolled up poster that was still resting between Sean's fingers.

"So, you're a bounty hunter huh? Let me let you in on a little secret," Connor looked from side to side and leaned forwards a bit. "That woman ain't gonna' tell you anything if you don't give her some motivation.. if you catch my drift. Money. Green. Cash. Paper, you feel?"

The bartender smacked her teeth, pushing Connor to the side with her free hand. "Boy, hush! This man right here looks like he knows what he's doing. I'm sure he knows that already. Right, honey?" She asked while pouring him his two shots of rum. Sean didn't say anything in response. He simply downed the two shots, and removed a few slips of beli from his pocket.

"Now lets see who your after," the woman smiled and tucked the slips of paper into her cleavage. Sean handed her the poster. A gentle hum resonated in her throat as she looked back up at Sean. Before she could say anything, Connor snatched the poster out of her hands. He looked at the poster, then to Sean, then to the poster again, then back to Sean.

"Well, well, well.. I'll be damned. You wouldn't be the first one to come in here today looking to claim the bounty on 'Red Knuckle' Corban Anderson." The bartender slapped Connor repeatedly on the shoulder with quite a bit of force. "Boy!" She quickly snatched it back, handing it back to Sean.

Ignoring the situation at hand, he raised an eyebrow in response to the intrusive young man's statement. Sean was under the assumption he, alongside his informant, were the only two people who currently knew about Anderson's whereabouts. Then again, information brokers weren't known to be loyal. They sold to the highest bidder.

"Who else has been looking for Anderson?"

Connor was about to spill the beans, but the bartender covered his mouth with a hand.

"That'll cost you extra, honey."

Sean grunts, removing another stack of beli from his pocket. The bartender, once again, places the stacks of bills between her breasts. The woman turned around and began to wash some glasses. Connor leaned against the bar, the back of his head facing Sean. It wasn't hard to deduce where he might have been looking. "Mm, mm, mm.."

"Boy, stop!" she yelled, turning around to strike him with her dishrag. She briefly glanced back towards Sean, then turned around once more. "I don't know his name. A young guy, like Connor. Probably around the same age. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Had a cigar in his mouth. Was wearing a white tank top with some suspenders, had cuffed jeans and working boots on. He didn't look much like the bounty hunter type."

"Hmn. Thanks," Sean stood up. He paid for the two shots and made his way towards the door. "I should be going now."

Connor promptly leaped over the bar and caught up with the taller, older fellow. He nudged Sean's shoulder with his elbow. "Dude, between you and me? I've been looking to get off this island for a while now," he grips Sean's shoulder and gestures towards the bartender with a nod of the head. "That crazy woman been trying to tie me down, you dig? But me-my people? We was kings, man. An' kings don't settle for no one."

Sean looked towards Connor, then back towards the door. He kept walking. Connor, once again, caught up with him.

"Dude, I'm willing to help you find Anderson. I been chillin' around that bar for a hot minute and people talk. Now, I ain't as well informed as Deja but I've got a hunch where we could start lookin'. All I ask? When we turn that guy in, you and me? We split the reward." By now, both of them were out of the bar and on the busy streets of downtown Flevance. Halfway down the steps onto the road, Sean stopped and turned to face Connor.

"Agree to disagree. We split it sixty and forty."

Connor grimaced. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. He had a feeling that the man before him wasn't much of a negotiator. Maybe it was something about the way he presented himself. It reminded Connor of your stereotypical, working class dad. The young man extended a hand down towards Sean who was at the bottom step.

"Connor Jackson."

"Sean Thadd."

Connor smiled, disengaging the grip as he gave Sean a slap on the back on the way down the small set of stairs. "So, word on the streets is that Anderson has only been on Flevance for a few days."

"That's what I've been told. My contact said that he needed a place to lie low after getting into it with a Marine cargo vessel. Told me Red Knuckle and his crew, the Black Eye Pirates, stole some unrefined gunpowder."

"Shit man, you took the words right out of my mouth. I was jus' about to say that," Connor said convincingly, which only caused Sean to raise an eyebrow of subtle skepticism in response. Connor smirked. "Alright, listen. I'll tell you what I know and then tell you what I don't know. Based off what I've heard, Anderson and his boys are looking to leave the island as soon as they can. _But_ , I've also heard that they are also plannin' to stock up on some inventory while they are here if you catch my drift. I don't know what they might be after while they are here, or where they'll go after it, but I can tell you this."

Sean looked down towards Connor. He still had that confident smirk stretched across his face. "What does Flevance have that no other island in the North Blue has?"

"Amber Lead," Sean said. "Anderson is looking to get his hands on some Amber Lead."

"Bingo," Connor chimed while taking a few steps in front of him. "I'm not sure how many mines there are on the island, but I'd wager him and his boys are holed up in one of them."

* * *

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. First and foremost, thanks for reading! I appreciate any and all feedback.

Before I forget, here is a disclaimer worth mentioning: this series is comprised of an original cast of characters, meaning none of the characters from the canon series are going to make an appearance.

This story can also be found on Quotev where I originally posted it. My reasoning for adapting it to was to attract more readers. Also, we've got a Discord Server! (b4k6THn)

I'd love to have you there. I've created channels for discussion, Q&A, etc. and regularly announce when a new chapter has been released.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait," Sean extended his arm to prevent Connor from walking forwards. Grimacing, Connor looked up towards Sean with slightly furrowed eyebrows. The young man adjusted his headband and directed his attention forwards into the entrance of the mines. Workers in thick leather overalls armed with hard hats, pickaxes and toolboxes were walking in and out-several of which glanced towards the two unfamiliar figures that were loitering about.

"What's the hold up? If Red Knuckles and company are down there, what's stopping us from going? This is the only mine shaft we haven't checked. If they aren't down there we're shit out of luck, Thadd."

"We still need to figure out what we're going to do once we get inside. Where to look, who to ask, who to butt heads with if it comes to that. We play it smart, or we don't play at all. You got it?" Sean wasn't asking. He was telling. That deep voice of his accentuated whatever sense of authority he was trying to convey quite nicely. Connor's eyes widened slightly as he felt sweat beginning to build on either side of his temple. The young man didn't think he was _that_ old, maybe just ten years his senior or something along those lines. Still, Connor was able to detect the unseen experience that cling to Sean's person.

"I got it, boss. So what are we gonna' do then? I figured we'd just play it by ear, and jump the gun on Anderson once we saw him and his boys."

"We make sure he's actually there first, then we figure out what we're going to do. No funny business."

Connor offered Sean a firm nod, and sure enough the two made their way into the mine shaft. The sound of pickaxes echoed throughout the large earthen corridor, accompanied by loud and discernible shouts coming from the various miners. Connor elbowed Sean, pointing towards one of the miners closer to them. Sean unrolled the bounty poster with one hand and pointed to the face printed onto it with the other.

"Have you seen this man?"

The miner inched forwards, shaking his head as he quickly resumed his work. Sean and Connor spent about thirty minutes inside of the mine shaft, perhaps even longer than that. It was hard to tell the time underground. The excessive amount of dust littering the cramped walkways caused Connor to enter a coughing fit every few minutes. On their trek back towards the entrance, they caught the attention of someone else.

"Psst, hey!" A miner said, gesturing for them to get closer to him. The drunk and the tail chaser briefly glanced at each other before walking over to him. "Lemme' see that poster real quick. If you two are lookin' for who I _think_ you're lookin' for," he slowly looked up towards them, shaking his head and quickly turning his back to the two while clicking his tongue.

"You two must have a death wish. Red Knuckles hasn't been on Flevance for long, but he's been here long enough to put a black eye on anyone stupid enough to go snooping around after him. There was a kid in here earlier, looked around the same age as you with the afro.. I give him till' the end of the day before he gets stuck six feet under."

"Blonde hair," Connor looked towards Sean, crossed his arms and returned his gaze towards the miner. "Cigar, tank top. Yeah. I know who you talkin' about. You wanna' tell us where he went?"

"Look," the miner stopped hammering away at the mound of ore for a moment and turned to face them again. "You two seem to have a death wish like that little punk, so I'll tell you what you what I told him. I've heard a few things round' the mines about some 'extra work' in a decommissioned shaft a few miles north of downtown Flevance. Rumor has it Red Knuckles is paying good money to any miners who know their shit to get him his merchandise."

"Thanks," Sean said. He gestured for Connor to follow him with the nod of his head as the two made their way back out of the mine shaft. Connor linked his hands up behind his head, exhaling sharply before clearing his throat.

"You sure about this, Thadd? I ain't been on this island for long but I know that those old mine shafts are dangerous. The locals steer clear from them, say they are filled with all sorts of fumes an' shit. Is this guy _really_ worth the money, man? I mean, jus' think about it. You and me could be goin' after someone equally as valuable with half the risk."

"Nobody is forcing you to stay, Jackson. I'm fine with claiming all of the reward for myself."

Connor smacked his lips. "Maan, fine. I feel you. Let's just get a move on before word gets out that we're headed there. If what that geezer said was true about some of the miners taking up jobs for Red Knuckles, it wouldn't be far-fetched to think that some of them might've listened in on our conversation."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

By the time the two finally reached the entrance to the abandoned mine shaft, it was high noon. The entrance was riddled with caution signs that warned of sink holes, hazardous fumes and collapsing rocks. Sean released a subtle grunt, trying to think of what might have caused the mine to become unstable. Connor crossed his arms, gaze directed towards Sean.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's move."

As the two entered, they noticed the lanterns hung up on the supporting pillars of the tunnel. Some flickered dim light, but most of them had already run out of juice. They continued along the corridor for a few minutes, and for a while it seemed like there might not be an end to it. However, sure enough Connor's ears perked to the sound of echoing voices resonating from inside one of the sub tunnels and gestured with his thumb towards it. As they traveled further along it seemed as though sunlight was bleeding into the sub tunnel. By the time they reached the end of it, they came upon a reasonably sized quarry. The natural afternoon sunshine and consistent flow of breathable air was a nice change of pace from what the tunnels offered. Barrels, boxes, mining carts and equipment littered the area.

"Hoo, big fella. You gonna' use that, or what? If you're gonna' do your bosses dirty work for him, you better do it quick." A cheeky, somewhat muffled voice filled the air, coming from a blonde young man stood at the center of the quarry. His back was facing Sean and Connor, but both of them saw enough to confirm their suspicions. Cuffed jeans, black working boots, suspenders, a white tank top-this was same guy that the bartender from earlier had been talking about.

"Looks like that punk beat us to em'," Connor whispered. "But he's ballsy, I'll give him that." He crouched down at the end of the sub tunnel where the light wasn't as prominent, and looked up towards Sean for some sort of indicator. Sean crossed his arms, simply watching and waiting to see how the scene was going to play out.

Sitting on one of the barrels with one leg crossed over his lap was Corban "Red Knuckle" Anderson, wanted for 15,000,000 beli. He was a large, muscular man who was a bit bulkier and taller than Sean himself. His green cargo pants were rolled up to make room for his gladiator-like sandals. The man's knuckles were covered in an excessive amount of scar tissue. Hanging around him was a group of thugs armed with various weapons.

The miners stopped what they were doing to witness the spectacle at hand. Corban clicked his tongue. "What the hell are you idiots lookin' at? Get back to work, now!" His voice alone was enough to force the workers back into submission. Corban raises a hand and waves dismissively towards the blonde haired young man who seemed to captivate the attention of everyone in the general vicinity. The thugs came to attention, preparing themselves.

"Get this tick off my dick, boys. He's been on there far too long."

One of the grunts ran towards the blonde youth without much hesitation. Sean and Connor couldn't see it, but he had a cigar between his teeth. He stood still, waiting silently with a wide smile on his face. The grunt, armed with a simple cutlass, swiped down at him with both hands firmly grasping the hilt.

The blonde quickly raised both of his arms, palms grasping the blade itself before it could strike him. He struggled to keep it from coming down, his arms shaking a bit. His struggle, however, didn't last long at all. Rust spread across the blade of the sword like a highly infectious, fast acting virus and soon enough the blade crumbled into corroded pieces.

Everyone that was able to witness the spectacle, Connor included, felt their mouths drop open. The only exceptions were Corban, who had a particularly vexed expression plaguing his visage, and Sean who smirked slightly in response to the unexpected display. He grabbed Connor by the shoulder shortly after, nodding towards him.

"Heh," Connor smiled. "Guess it's time for us to join in, eh boss?"

Two more of Red Knuckle's goons ran forwards, one armed with two simple handaxes and the other armed with a large hammer. They were both coming fast, far too fast for the blonde to react to both of them in time to save his own skin. Lucky for him, the strings of fate were being pulled in his favor.

As the hammer threatened to come down onto the blonde, Sean stepped in front of him with a quick lunge. He cocked his arm behind his back, throwing his shoulder into a powerful punch sent straight towards the goon's face. Some of his teeth went flying out as blood whizzed into the air, the goon sent flying backwards as he fell flat onto his ass.

Simultaneously, with a sort of unspoken and unexpected compatibility, Connor dealt with the other. The grunt armed with the twin axes raised both of his arms into the air as he went to bring both downwards at a slight angle. Connor stepped forwards, entering his opponents personal bubble as his forearms stopped his opponents wrists. Fancy footwork followed, as Connor quickly turned his hands, gripping and pulling his foe by the wrists into a knee to the stomach. When the smoke cleared, the imprints on the ground where his feet were were reminiscent of the star constellation of Gemini. The same pattern, coincidentally, could be observed on one of his arms.

Sean and Connor looked towards each other, smirking.

"Hey, hey, hey! Woah," the blonde yelled. "You're stealin' my spotlight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Anderson crossed his arms, bearing a vexed expression and at the same time seemed to maintain what appeared to be a calm demeanor. After witnessing some of his grunts failing to effectively take care of the trio before him, he slowly got to his feet. Red Knuckles stood slightly taller than Sean and was fairly more muscular than the drunk, whose indulgences garnered him more excess fat. The pirate made a loop with his fingers and whistled.

"Hey! Get your ass out here, Diggs! The punk brought company."

"Oi, Capn', wha' now? Aven't I told ye' I was busy lookin' for them Amber Lead pieces like ye' asked?" A young man said, turning around. He was on one of the slopes of the quarry and quickly made his way downwards. He looked no older than fifteen or sixteen, and everything about him spelled pirate. The long red hair, the excessive jewelry, his velvet coat.

Sean, still holding his fists up, released a subtle grunt. "That's Red Knuckles first mate, Diggs 'Caltrop' Hailer. Bounty of 13,500,000 beli."

Smiling, Connor quickly directed his gaze towards the young man. He was pretty short, bearing an average lean build and didn't have an impressive amount of muscles. Connor saw something in the kid's emerald eyes, though. A sort of whimsical air clung to the air around Diggs. Connor's keen eyes also noticed the variety of leather pouches clinging to the sash wrapped around Hailer's waist. Easing up on his stance and assuming an idle position, Connor adjusted his headband.

Diggs offered a wave in response.

"Leave it to me, Thadd. I'll make sure he doesn't get too close. Ain't look like he'll be much trouble.. but he's gotta' have a reason for being looped up with Red Knuckles."

The binge drinker offered Connor a firm nod, completely directing his attention towards Red Knuckles. The blonde haired young man who displayed rather strange abilities only moments earlier cleared his throat a few times. He took a drag from his cigar and crossed his arms, sporting a devilish smirk.

"Red Knuckles is _mine_ , big fella. Alright? I got here first. Finders keepers, man."

Sean raised an eyebrow, ignoring his remark and setting his gaze back onto Red Knuckles.

"HEY! I'm talkin' to you!"

"Heh. Just take care of the small fry, and let us-.." Before Connor could finish, the blonde's strangely pretentious voice pierced the air. He shook his head from side to side.

"NOPE! Nope, nope, nope. Uh-uh. Not a chance, guy. I'm the one who found him, so I'm the one who'll take the bounty. You and big fella over there try and get in my way and you're gonna' go down with him." The young man removed the cigar from his mouth and placed it behind his ear, pulling back the straps of his suspenders as he walked forwards. He had no doubt in his mind that he was in the right.

"Now, let's get down to business." He pointed a finger at Red Knuckles.

"Oi, would you shut the ell' up mate? Don't you ever get sick of hearin' the sound of ye' own voice?"

"Not really."

"Aw, ell'.. looks like we got ourselves one of _those_ guys, Capn'. Listen," Diggs exhaled. "We is on a tight schedule, ye'? See, me an' the lads ave' been at it for a couple days now and we're gettin' real close to hittin' our quota. So, les' cut all the hubub an' just get to it already."

"Agreed," Sean said while turning to assess Red Knuckles. He hadn't fought him before, but he'd been up against plenty of guys with a similar build. What differentiated Corban Anderson from the others was yet to be revealed. Without a lick of hesitation Sean lunged off his back legs, cocking his arm back like a piston of a well-oiled machine.

However, when Sean stepped forwards to prepare his lunge, he felt several sharp objects piercing through his boot and into the skin of his foot. He furrowed his brows and offered a subtle grunt in response, looking down at his foot.

Diggs ruffled a hand through his crimson tresses, snickering mischievously. Anderson's first mate hadn't moved an inch from where he was standing, and yet.. Sean found about half a dozen caltrops piercing through the leather of his boots and into the muscle tissue of his foot. Connor's eyes widened as he furrowed his brows intently. He had his eyes on him the whole time, had his perception failed him? Then it finally hit him. Gritting his teeth, Connor recalled when Diggs waved to him. He must've thrown them then.

"While ye' gits were babbin' about an' such, ye' forgot to pay attention to tha' finer details. Me? I ain't big or strong like Capn', but I've got somethin' else goin' for me."

The first mate twisted a caltrop skillfully between his fingers without managing to cut himself on any of the prongs.

"I thought you said you were going to handle him, Jackson." Sean said, briefly glancing over his shoulder to look towards Connor. He offered a subtle smile in response, quickly adjusting his headband and cracking his neck from side to side.

"Yeah, I am."

Before long, pirates began to pour out of the various makeshift tunnels that were littered around the quarry. A few miners armed with their pickaxes also felt inclined to join, persuaded by Anderson's promises of an extravagant life on the open waters. The blonde adjusted his suspenders, exhaling slightly and donning what appeared to be a subtle frown.

"What're you guys retarded, or somethin'?"

They wasted no time charging into the fray, and before long the quarry was filled corner to corner with what appeared to be senseless violence.

"I'll admit it," Anderson smirked. He stumbled back a bit after receiving a blow to the center of the chest by the bounty hunter Sean. "You've got something going for you. I could use some hard hitters like you on my crew. What do you say?" Red Knuckles quickly corrected his posture, cracking his fists and spitting some blood to the side. Sean said nothing, instead he lunged forwards with his back foot and went to uppercut Red Knuckles in the chin. With his arms raised and hands forming tight fists, the pirate twisted his body slightly and allowed the punch to glide off his forearm.

"A slugger, huh?" Red Knuckles opposite fist flashed forwards, quickly jabbing Sean in the side of the chest. The large man was pushed a few feet back, and before he even had any time to react a connecting punch with the opposite hand followed as it slammed into Sean's chest. He nearly fell onto his back, but his pride stopped him from doing so. Red Knuckles was already hopping up and down, alternating his footwork and keeping his hands up.

"I've been fighting in and out of the ring for longer than I can remember, and you sluggers sure are something special. Hit harder than any other type of boxer, but you've got predictable punching patterns and less room for combinations. Diggs! I'm going for a knockout. Be sure to tell me my time by the time we're done here."

"Ye' got it Capn'," Diggs smirked. Connor was keeping his distance, hesitant to approach the trickster. His eyes darted around the ground as he looked for any obstacles that might halt him in his advance, but even with the rays of sunlight bleeding into the quarry in abundance it was hard to discern the finer details of his surroundings.

"Whas' the matta', wasn't ye' supposed ta' handle me? Ye' ain't movin' an inch." Diggs juggled a a spiked spherical object in one hand that resembled a small bomb while juggling individual caltrops in the other. Connor simply smiled in response. He suddenly broke off into a sprint, moving upwards at a _very_ slight angle. Diggs swiped his arm to the side, throwing the spherical object towards Connor. Connor saw it approaching, it was too late. He had already begun to carve the constellation in the ground with his footwork. A single step in the wrong direction would completely offset the momentum and finesse of his movements.

A figure leaped into the air in front of him, catching the sphere and rolling onto the ground. The blonde young man gritted his teeth, wincing as he clenched the sphere with both hands. A large sound echoed inside of the quarry as gunpowder sizzled from between his fingers. When he opened his hands, the caltrops that would have exploded outwards from it were reduced to a brownish-copper powder.. more specifically, reduced to rust.

He stood up, uttering a string of curses as he shook his hands around in the air. His abilities enabled him to render most metallic weapons ineffective, but that didn't make him immune to things like the force of the explosion that the sphere came with. It wasn't nearly as strong as say, a cannon ball, far from it, but anything with gunpowder in it tended to pack a punch. Come morning, the blonde's hands would probably be black and blue.

Connor wasn't able to stop himself. Even thanks to the convenience of the blonde's intervention, it seemed like he was.. somehow off course. Instead of heading toward Diggs, he was running straight towards one of the walls of the quarry. Soon enough he came to a sudden halt, pivoting his foot as smoke and dust flew up from under his shoe. The timing was strangely precise and accurate. He sped forwards right into Diggs, his bicep slamming into the red-heads throat as he was sent flying across the ground. It was one hell of a clothesline, befitting to the star sign of Aries.

"Ooooo, big fella! Nice one!" The blonde said, whistling. He was clearly impressed with Connor's footwork. While Diggs was still recovering, Connor glanced over his shoulder and offered a smirk towards the blonde. Behind him he saw the grunts that made up the Black Eye Pirates, which only a few moments ago had been circling the blonde. Most of them were conscious but incapacitated, with their weapons covered in a sheen of rust.

"That was somethin', I'll give you that. But pretty lame in comparison to what _I_ did. The name's William, by the way. William Welch."


End file.
